Flame and Frost
by Alpha121
Summary: When everything seems quiet for the guardians, and everything seems quiet, the impossible happens. A sixteen year old girl is found with power over fire. At first, she and Jack Frost hate each other. But that's to be expected as everyone hates Jack right now. The girl has attracted the unwanted attention of Pitch. What will happen when Jack is the only one who can help?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1, Who am I?**

**This is a whole new topic for me so no flames please. Also I do not own anything except the new characters. No stealing my ideas.**

Jack was at his home town, watching Trick or treaters run door to door.

The Easter bunny sat around his burrow doing nothing except watching eggs plop down into the paint river.

Santa was sitting in a closet hiding. It was Halloween, the most uncontrolled holiday of the year, as there was no spirit willing to control it anymore.

The tooth fairy helped gather teeth as the kids were away.

Sandy was hiding in the clouds.

Pitch was somewhere underground.

They were all waiting for the holiday to be over. Nobody except kids and teens likes Halloween, and when nobody can see you, it isn't fun.

Jack pulled out a book and began to read. It was part of a novel that had caught his eyes, one called fire and ice. Two dragons, specifically.

He liked it because of how similar the dragons were to them spirits. Nobody could see the dragons as they created the seasons and soared as majestic figures over the skies.

He smiled at the sky and sent a plume of snow into the air as he spotted some of the sandman's dream sand.

He put the book down and decided to go flying.

Jack picked up his staff and rode the wind currents over the town, watching the citizens running around.

A teenager jumped out at a little kid, scaring him. Out of nowhere a teenage girl leapt right out at the boy, startling him by roaring and he fell over a trash can.

Laughing the girl helped him up and darted off.

"That's new." Jack said, following her.

She stopped at a few houses on the way to wherever she was headed and slid into the woods, vanishing from view.

Jack was surprised at that. Nobody would just run off into the woods like that unless they were scared of something.

Maybe she knew she was being watched?

Jack flew back to his lake. It never stayed frozen unless he was there, but it never had melted that quickly before.

It was boiling, he realized. Something was in there.

"Hello?" He called as he landed. He swore in frustration when he noticed his book was gone.

"Aww come on! That was the only book that has ever interested me!" He groaned.

Jack began freezing the lake again.

It was strange, how could a lake boil on its own in the middle of fall?

A twig cracked.

"Who's there?" Jack asked.

A patch of fiery orange shot through the trees.

Jack went after it.

"Who are you?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, who are you?" A sing-songy voice said through the trees, which all rustled as a warm breeze swept through them.

"Okay, better question, what are you?" Jack asked.

"Answer my question and I'll answer yours." The voice said. The patch of fire shot up.

"I'm Jack Frost." He said warily.

"Oh. Now to uphold my bargain…" A blast of flame erupted from the wind and came down at Jack.

"What the…" Jack dodged, putting up an icy shield.

"Pyromancer." A voice said, "Pyro." It came from another direction, "fire and flame." It said. "I am your nemesis."

Jack shuddered. "Have you been reading my book?" He asked.

"No. Have you?" The voice asked.

"Well it's my book so yes." He said, sounding annoyed. Why did this girl keep quoting the mage in his book?

"I quote what I read. It is simple, the curse. Flame can burn only what flame knows." She said.

"Would you please stop it?" He asked.

"I can't!" A new voice said.

It wasn't so creepy as much as desperate.

Then it changed. "Shut up." It growled.

"Okay, this is getting weird." He said disdainfully.

Jack turned around to finish re-freezing the lake.

Stupid mistake.

A creature of boiling water erupted from the surface, looking like it was made of watery flames.

There was a scream from behind him.

He whirled and saw the girl from earlier collapse on the ground.

He hadn't noticed her flame colored hair until now.

"Die." The creature said. Simple, deadly, and decisive.

Jack shielded himself from the last, but it didn't hit him, it hit the girl.

The watery demon receded and the water froze.

Jack ran over to the girl.

Her skin had been scalded on her right side. She wasn't breathing. He realized she was dead. He felt terrible, she was aout his age when he'd frozen to death in that lake.

"No." He gasped.

Suddenly the wounds healed. She gasped for air and sat up.

When she looked in his direction, she looked confused.

"Who are you? I could swear I've seen you before now, but I can't piece together who you are." She asked.

"I'm Jack Frost. Who are you?" He asked.

"Oh. Doesn't ring a bell. As for your question, I was hoping you could answer that." She shook water out of her ears.

"Gah, I hate water." She said, "Don't remember why, I just hate it."

"Um, if you don't know who I am, how can you still see me?" Jack asked.

"What do you mean by that? I have eyes, you know. At least I think I do. What are eyes again?" She looked so confused.

Jack slapped himself in the head.

"Well, I know someone who might be able to help." He grabbed her by the arm, preparing to fly her up when she yelled and burst into flames, jerking away.

"Cold, Ice, water, snow, frost, bad!" She took off, a flaming comet.

"Oh great, she hates me." He muttered.

Then he realized there was smoke on his arm. He was burning where he'd grabbed her.

He swore and put out the fire.

"No wonder she hates me." He growled.

He took off to tell the rest of the guardians.

He landed at the North Pole. There were Halloween decorations everywhere. "Typical. The guy who hates this holiday the most is decorating for it." He rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Santa, hello?" He asked.

"Oh, Jack Frost hello!" Santa burst from a closet.

"Um, why are you hiding in a closet?" Jack asked. "Is there a secret passage in there or something?"

"There'd better not be! Ahem, you must be here for a reason. Come on, out with it." His face turned into the fierce scowl that always intimidated Jack, especially when it was aimed at him.

"Um, I found someone else like us. She just got amnesia and hates me, and since I got banned from the tooth palace I couldn't go see tooth for her memories." He said.

"Well, where is she?" Asked Santa.

"That's the thing, I kind of scared her and she flew away." He said. "She also stole my book."

"Naughty list for her." Santa laughed. "So how did she fly away?" He asked, scowling again.

"Um, she has power over fire. She turned herself into a comet and flew away because I accidentally froze her arm." Jack said, shuffling his feet nervously.

"Why would you freeze her?" Santa asked, face becoming simply scary.

"Um, She burned my hand, I don't think she was intending to." Jack said.

"Well, you are back on the naughty list." Santa said. "I'll handle it from here, just go home, you'll make things worse."

Jack yelped as two yetis grabbed him by the arms and escorted him (roughly) out of Santa's workshop.

He sighed. Why did he always have to stir up trouble wherever he went?

The northern lights shone.

The Easter bunny got there first. He was followed by Tooth, who glared at Jack.

"Oh, hey Tooth. How are repairs going?" He asked nervously.

"Very slowly, thanks to you! You nearly destroyed the whole thing!" She snapped.

Sandy came next He gave Jack an apologetic look before going inside.

Jack flew off with a sigh. They had discussed on multiple occasions weather Jack should say a Guardian, since they always seemed to be protecting people from him.

He went a little lower.

Another stupid mistake.

He crashed right into a plane.


	2. The Fire

**Chapter 2, Engulfed in flame**

**Hello, I'm giving you another chapter all you good viewers! Did you like it so far? If yes, good! If no, bummer. Again I don't own anything except Hydrannille and Vanguar. Enjoy!**

Jack crashed through the glider's windshield, gaining several long gashes doing so. He wasn't sure what the pilot and Co-pilot saw, and at the moment, he didn't care.

He couldn't move, couldn't even think. All he knew was pain. And lots of it.

There was a yell of something inaudible to his right. Someone picked him up and carried him over to a table or a bed.

The people stared at the boy that had just crashed through the windshield. He had white hair. An anomaly that was uncommon to find in most kids.

They were horrified, some of the old ladies passed out. There was so much blood.

The wind was howling as engineers rushed to fix the cockpit.

One of the passengers was more worried than the rest, because he knew who this was.

Jamie stared in horror. This guy was his hero, his hero was dying. Right there.

Lucky there was a doctor on board.

They took him out of the passenger area and vanished from view.

Jamie just stared in shock.

Jack groaned and woke up about an hour later.

"He's waking up." Said the doctor.

"Thank god, I thought we'd lose him." One of the assistants said.

"Okay, we need to ask you some questions. First of all your name. Who are you and how were you flying twenty thousand feet in the air without any support?" Another guy said.

Jack opened his eyes. These guys could see him. Yet they didn't believe in him. Okay, fake name. Jack would e fine, but frost, no. He decided just to say he was an orphan. As for how, he was parachuting.

"I'm Jack, I was parachuting and I lost my chute. And all of my supplies." He lied.

"Last name?" He asked. Great.

"Stewart." He said, thinking up the quickest last name he could.

"Well, you probably won't be walking for a week, you skinned your left leg down to the bone and broke the right one. You also broke your right arm. You have a gash on your forehead." The doctor said. "You also broke a few ribs." He added.

Jack sighed. So much for heading home. This sucks. He dropped his staff down there. No instant healing.

"Well, we just looked you up. We know you aren't Jack Stewart. There is no one by that name." The doctor said.

Jack wished he could just fly away.

"What's your real name?" He asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Jack replied.

"Try me. I've had a lot of unique patients. Including a girl about you age with amnesia broke her leg in a nuclear power plant. She controlled fire." He said.

"Okay, I'm Jack Frost." He said. Jig up.

"Well, that doesn't surprise me. It all looks up right." He said.

"Huh?" Jack asked.

"I've magically healed you with that staff of yours for as long as you've been immortal." He sighed. "I have healing powers. But I can only do it for immortals that have their instruments of power with them. I'd wager yours broke into a thousand tiny pieces about an hour ago. Beyond repair." He shook his head disapprovingly.

"I'm sure you can put it back together in about a year. Six months, that's how long your leg will take to heal. And another two for your arm. As for the ribs, add another three." He said.

Jack groaned in despair. A year! A year healing with no powers! A year when he needs them the most?

"How long until these gashes heal?" He asked, almost not wanting to know.

"About two weeks. One and a half if you're lucky." The man said.

"Well, I can't do anymore on this plane. Wait a moment." The scene shifted.

They were now in a strange hospital setting.

"Yes, lovely! This is home for me. You'll have to wait for a while until I can start doing anything; I have to deal with some more near fatally wounded idiots. Seriously, who goes and drinks Toxic waste for fun?" He walked away rambling.

Jack just laid there. He had been saved by a dithering old fool who liked to heal immortals. Who is he?

He felt completely subdued. At least the painkiller was working. He stared at the ceiling. "Why cruel universe? Why?" He asked.

There was a puff of smoke and the healer dude appeared next to him.

"Who are you?" Asked Jack.

"I'm Vanguar the healer. Former guardian." He said.

"Um, what do you mean by that?"

"Well, I got the boot for healing the enemy. Can you really blame me? I feel the pain of every living thing around me and have to heal all of it. I feel every cut and bruise and pulled muscle in the world. None of it would ever heal again if it weren't for me." He said, rambling again.

"So do you know what the fire girl with amnesia's name is?" Jack asked.

"I doubt she knows herself. Her kind don't get names, they name themselves. If they get amnesia, they get new ones." He said.

"What do you mean her kind?" Jack asked.

"I can't tell you, promise on my honor to their ruler. Keeps me from saying the word." He said, beard twitching.

"Can you at least tell me something to distinguish them?" He asked.

"I can only say what you already know. So let me tell you this. Fire." He snapped his fingers and poofed away again.

"Fire? How's that supposed to help?" He muttered to himself.

The air suddenly heated up to about 100 degrees. Water boiled and fires sprung up on one or two of the hospital beds. Then the air cooled and the fires were put out.

The fire girl stepped away from the window.

"I thought I'd find you here, Jack." She said.

She didn't look so depleted and confused like before. She seemed a lot more whole.

"How?" He asked.

"I saw you crash." She said.

"I also got your staff on my head, thank you very much." She added, handing him his staff.

"How did you know it was mine?" He asked.

"I saw you drop it, duh." She said.

"So do you remember your name?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. My name is Hydra." She said.

"Your name is Hydra?" Jack asked.

"Short for Hydrannille. I don't remember why it's so long though." She said.

Jack healed himself. "So, you don't hate me?" He asked.

"No, I was just acting on instinct and couldn't remember anything." She said. "It's embarrassing."

He got up, feeling much better than before.

"In your face Vanguar." He laughed.

She smiled. "He's a little old, isn't he?" Hydra smiled.

She jumped out of the window, using flaming wings this time. Jack followed, riding the wind.

"You know, having wings is somewhat familiar." She said.

"I wouldn't know. I fly using the wind. So, how much do you remember? When you woke up after that monster blasted you, you didn't even know what eyes were and talked like a two year old." He said.

"A monster blasted me? Did it look like liquid fire and come out of a lake?" She asked.

"Yes." Jack replied.

"Well that explains it. That was an aguanaial. They are water monsters whose venom causes amnesia. It's usually temporary, mostly. It leaves large, important memories missing." She said.

"So, it brain washed you?" He asked.

"Yep." She replied.

"I know someone who can help." Jack said. "Follow me and watch out for angry fairies." He said.

"Angry fairies?" She asked.

"I'll tell you later, come on!" He said.

They dove down to the tooth palace and landed right in front of Tooth.

"Jack! You'd better have a very good reason for coming here!" Tooth growled.

"Oh. Now I get it. Cool Glacier." Hydra said.

"Who are you?" Tooth asked incredulously when she saw Hydra.

"I'm Hydrannille. Nice to meet you to."

"We came about her memories." Jack said.

"Memories?" Asked Tooth.

"I got brainwashed. Most of it's permanent." Hydra said.

"Oh. I don't recognize you. I don't think we have your teeth here." She said.

"Teeth? How was that supposed to help? Plus, I have fangs." She showed them. Sure enough, she didn't have normal teeth. They were all K9s.

"Um, what are you?" Asked Tooth.

"Well that was rude. And plus, that's one of my lost major big time memories that I happen to need." Hydra shrugged.

"Well I'm sure Vanguar knows." Tooth said disdainfully.

"He's forbidden to say anything." Jack and Hydra said at the same time.

"Then ask Bunnymund. I hear he specializes in predators." Tooth said.

Hydra nodded. Any Idea where I can find the rabbit?" She asked.

"Go talk to Clause." Tooth said.

"And Jack, GET OUT OF HERE OR ELSE!"

The two sped off, fleeing from a mo of angry fairies.

They arrived at the pole a few hours later.

"You really liked that glacier?" Asked Jack.

"Heck Yeah I did! I control fire and fire likes chaos. It's in my blood!" She smiled.

"That sounded strangely dark." Jack replied.

The Yetis didn't see them fly into Santa's window.

"I used to do this all the time!" Jack whispered laughingly.

"Okay, which way then?" Asked Hydra.

"Um, this way, get ready to run!" Jack whispered.

They burst through the doors, startling a group of Yetis walking down the hall.

They shouted something unintelligible, probably something like, "WTH are those two little shrimps doing here? Kill them!" They dodged toy projectiles, laughing until they perched on a globe.

Hydra laughed at them, her hair falling down over her shoulders like flames leaping from tree branches.

The fire in the lights danced with mischief. Some of it curled from the lanterns and made miniature fireworks.

The doors were thrown open by an angry looking Clause. All the lanterns went out.

"FROST!" He shouted.

"Um, oh hi Santa. We need to ask you some quick questions." Jack asked nervously.

"Who's we? What the? Get down from there!" He shouted at Hydra.

She jumped off.

"Oh, you must be Santa. Yeah, I'm sorry about the noise in there and eep… Um, you're big. Haha." She trailed off, looking pretty intimidated.

"What do you mean by Big?" He asked.

"Um, do you know how we can talk to the Easter Bunny?" Jack asked, with a forceful nervous grin.

"Oh, yes. I'll call him after I figure out just who you are!" He growled at Hydra.

"Oh, I'm Hydrannille. Don't mind me. Sorry about the lanterns. I think I'll leave." Yetis grabbed them.

"Oh. In that case, I guess I'll try not to burn them." She said, adopting Jack's nervous smile.

"All right, as soon as you talk to Bunnymund, you leave. Got it? I don't want to see either of you here uninvited again." Santa said.

He turned away to do something on the other side of the room.

"I guess all those stories about what a jolly good fellow Santa is were exaggerated by a lot." Hydra muttered.

"No kidding." Jack whispered.

"I heard that!" Santa shouted.

"Oh, we're dead aren't we?" Hydra asked.

"Do I look like a serial killer to you?" He asked.

"Um, yes." She replied.

"What was that?"

"AAA, nothing, nothing, I said you don't!" Hydra replied.

"That's what I thought." He replied.

The Yeti let go yelping as his fur caught fire.

"Oh, sorry!" Hydrannille put the fire out.

"Hey I got here as fast as I could and OH MY # #" Bunnymund yelled.

"Hey! Not so loud!" Jack shouted back.

"Sorry, I just wasn't expecting to see a DRAGON in here!" They froze. Dragon?

"WHAT?" Hydra yelled.

"I said you're a dragon in human form." He replied, covering his ears.

"Oh. That actually explains a lot." She replied.

Every other living thing but Hydra was stiff as a board.

"Dragon? Dragons aren't real." Santa said.

"No, they were supposedly extinct. Until now." Bunnymund said. "And if we can see them now, that probably means we can start expecting the humans to start seeing them to. Them and us."

"Okay. Now all I need to do is figure out how to turn back. Oh, I think I found… ROAR!" Suddenly there was a fifteen foot tall beast standing in front of them.

Hydrannille was black with flame colored stripes across her face and back with amber-colored eyes. She had a wingspan of at least one hundred twenty feet.

She raised her head proudly and roared.

The Yetis ran away.

She shifted back to human. "I remember now! Mostly. There are still a few gaps." She said.

Flames rolled along her fingertips and she smiled.

"No wonder you hated me at first." Jack said.

"Yeah, forget about that ok." She said.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'm leaving." Bunnymund opened a hole to his burrow and ran.

"I think I'll go too. Thanks for the help with my memories." Hydra leapt out of a window and turned into her fearless dragon form.

Jack darted after her.

"Well, good to have the place back." Santa shouted merrily.

Jack caught up with Hydra, which was much more difficult than you'd think.

"Hey Hydra!" He shouted.

The dragon girl spotted him and allowed him to drop down on her back.

She let out a burst of flame as she passed a group of Hawks, sending them scattering in all directions.

They continued like this for a while as Jack caught his breath before he took off.

Then Hydra plunged down on the Tooth palace, roaring at Tooth.

She screamed, and then she saw Jack hovering next to the dragon and glared.

Hydra blew a cloud of fire at the glacier and it melted, flooding the little pond at the bottom of the palace.

Unfortunately, it also melted all of the paint on that side of the palace.

One disaster to two.

A mob of baby teeth shot at them.

Hydra flew off much faster than the wind, leaving Jack behind. He spotted the mob a few seconds too late and got pecked at a few times before leaving.

That's when they spotted the cloud of black sand.


	3. Pitch Black

**Chapter 3, Pitch Black**

**Yay! Finally some appearances of enemies! :D Anyway, I do not own anything but mo made up characters so KEEP YOUR STICKY PAWS OFF! Enjoy the chapter! **

Hydra was the first to react. The powerful dragoness shot towards the cloud with a mighty roar. The sand halted for a moment before hurrying forwards even more excitedly.

Then Hadrannille blasted them with a jet of flame.

This definitely had an effect.

The Nightmare dust recoiled in shock as the entire front twenty feet of it fell down to the mountains as tiny charred pieces of $##. (This is a kid show people!)

They charged at the dragon in fury, trying unsuccessfully to evade the jets of fire.

In the background, pitch had his law dropped so low he was drooling.

A dragon, the original source of fear, and the creature that brought fire to man. That had gone extinct a millennia ago. The creatures that had cleared the way for spirits.

One had returned. And against him, it would be his death.

A second figure hit him hard from behind, earning a yelp as pitch's shoulder broke, only to be healed again instantly.

"Agony, if you would be so kind as to do that to the nightmares instead of me? How about to that flying death machine breathing fire on all of my favorite nightmare troops?" Pitch asked.

"Because, I am Agony, source of pain. You were the closest thing to me so bam, I need fuel."Agony cackled.

"But why aren't you grabbing Jack for a supply of fuel like we planned? Oh, that's right, because there's a #$^%$$# ###*(_+^%$##$# #$%^ Dragon!" Pitch yelled.

"Then we grab the dragon. They last longer." Agony turned into a red storm cloud and sailed over to make her grab, when a green plant, um, a broccoli plant, popped up in front of them in the shape of Vanguar?

"Oh no you don't! I just healed her!" They started getting stalks of the vegetable in their faces.

So intimidating, I know. 'Here, free relief from cancer! Die!'

Pitch put up a wall in front of him.

BANG!

"Eat Parsley!" A voice shouted, and pitch turned and got twenty pounds of parsley thrown at him.

"GAH! AGONY! JUST DO IT ALREADY!" Pitch shouted.

The witch screamed in rage and red lightning struck the two plant people and they fell, withered and dead, screams of agony twisted into their faces.

Jack Frost saw the lightning. He dispatched the current nightmare and flew over to see what was going on.

He just barely dodged a stalk of, charred broccoli hand?

Red lightning followed it.

There was a roar and some lava fell into the cliff.

"Ah, rage. You're here. One of the dragons is here. Could you please help us subdue her?" Agony asked.

Jack paled, well, even more. They were after Hydra?

"I thought we were going after that Jack kid." Rage said. He sounded pretty dim.

"There was a change of plans, son." Agony said.

WTF?

"Well, he's right there." Rage pointed right at jack.

"Ah, this one's closer. GET HIM!" Agony shrieked.

Jack ran for his life, or rather, flew for his life.

Hydranille spotted him and roared, breathing fire at his pursuers, and turned into a human with wings of fire.

"Lemme guess, Pitch?" Hydra asked.

"And Rage and Agony. They must be new. Rage is Agony's kid." He said.

"Well, let's fry them!" She said. And then added, "And Freeze them. Maybe I can call in the other elements." She said.

"What does that mean?" Jack asked.

"We're elemental spirits. Only two. There are Storm, Sea, Life, Death, Earth, Fire and Ice. I'm friends with the others. Wait a moment." She shot a blast of fire into an impending storm cloud.

A few moments later, a stormy haired boy riding a kite-like cloud covered in lightning. His skin was blue grey, his eyes were a bright yellow, and he looked like the definition of out of control. You could look up immature in a dictionary and find his name.

"So, Hydra! Where've you been? I guess this would be the Ice guy. I'm Static! Who're you?" He asked.

"Jack Frost." Jack replied.

"We have more important things to do right now!" Hydra shouted, pointing at Pitch on his chariot of black sand.

She Shot flames at the chariot, taking out the floor. Pitch fell, and jack almost attacked, but had to dodge a bolt of white lightning.

The lightning got him first, sending him into the mountain and making a crater.

"Think e survived that?" Asked Static.

"YES!" Jack and Hydra shouted as he came back, bruised, but otherwise unharmed. He was followed By Rage and Agony.

"Oh, the whole family of baddies! Why didn't you ask anyone else to come?" Asked Static.

He shot a bolt of lightning into the ocean. A moment later, a jet of water shot up and a blue haired boy with seaweed green eyes and tan skin came up riding it.

"DUDE! I was talking to that dolphin you just murdered!" He shouted.

"Oops." Static said.

"Oh, those creeps." He said, dodging a blast of red lightning and using some ocean water as a shield from another.

He blasted a tree.

This time, two spirits showed up.

One of them had black hair and even paler skin than Jack's. He was thin and bony with brown eyes. How was he flying? Why, he was a ghost!

The other one, a girl with caramel brown hair, a cheerleader body, leaf green eyes, and tan skin. She was standing on a giant beanstalk.

The ground shook as a rock detached itself and soared up to them with a girl on it.

"So, the gang is united, plus a guardian." She said. "Very Nice!" She launched boulders at the enemy.

Rage just swallowed them and spat them out as balls of lava at them.

"Thanks for giving them ammunition Lisa!" Shouted Static.

He shot at them with lightning, separating the group.

Then things got complicated. The three demons each summoned an army.

Lisa instantly went after Agony's forces, followed by Static. Ocean boy went after Rage with Life Girl and death boy.

Jack and Hydra went after pitch and his incredibly vast army.

Fire and Ice working together was quite effective.

Hydra turned back into a dragon and flanked them on the right and behind while Jack took the front left.

They tore their way through the nightmares.

Pitch got angry. And an Angry pitch is not something you want. Rage's attacks sped up as he fed off of it. Pitch got the dart of black sand that he's created. With a little of Agony's pain, it was an effective tranquilizer.

He'd intended to use it on Jack, so it had an extra dose. Now seeing as there was a dragoness, he had to use it on Hydra.

He strung his bow and aimed at Hydrannille's back. Suddenly a flash of hate coursed through him.

Her center, courage. He was FEAR! He couldn't in his right mind not use it on his mortal enemy!

He loosed the arrow. The dart hit it's intended target, Hydrannille's back.

She let out a horrible roar and fell, turning into human as she drifted unconscious down to the ground.

"HYDRANNILLE!" Jack yelled, diving down after her.

Pitch prepared another arrow when suddenly death came to claim him.

"PITCH BLACK!" The death spirit roared.

The angered spirit of death expanded into his animal form, a ghostly skeletal Kragnoer. A guardian of the land of the dead.

The Nightmares fled before him. Pitch let the arrow loose into the Kragnoer's skull.

Red light coursed through his body.

Nobody knew what to call that scream. It could e a shriek, a roar, a scream of fury, or a combination of all of them echoing throughout the mountains.

That's when the guardians showed up.

The sleigh came through a portal off to the southeastern side of the battle and a little ways above it.

They all gaped when they saw what was going on. Jack was fighting a glowing red creature while guarding Hydra's unconscious writhing form, a monster changed into a boy and dropped onto a rock platform which lowered him to the ground.

The ocean rolled and waves crashed as huge jets of it were thrown at a hunk of flying lava by a twelve year old boy.

A girl was jerking the life forces out of countless soldiers and shooting them as energy blasts at the others.

A boy and a girl fought side by side, one with lightning from the storm and another from the earth.

And with all their power and all their skill, they were losing.

"We have to help them!" Tooth shouted, her voice back to the compassionate delicate girlish tone it had used to be in.

"I'll take Pitch with Sandy. Bunny, help Jack and Hydra. Tooth, how about you help with the Nightmares and fiery rage demons?" Clause instructed, drawing his swords.

The spirits leapt off the sleigh, or were carried to the ground, in the case of the Easter bunny.

North joined Sandy a moment later.

Right before Bunny could get there, Agony won the fight.

Jack got blasted into a mountain and the dragoness was grabbed y the ugly deformed arm of the demon before it went after jack.

Bunnymund nailed her long before she got to Jack.

He caught his boomerangs and got the sentries from the warren up to help him fight.

With an outraged cry, Agony shouted at the other demons, "We have what we came for, let's go!" They fled into their elements and vanished.

Jack groaned and got up, his head throbbing.

"Hydra! Hyde, you there?" He asked. He looked around.

"Hydrannille!" Shouted a voice.

Static landed and blasted the entire top of the mountain off when he saw that they were gone.

"NO!" Lisa cried.

"Dan!" The life girl cried when she found death boy.

"No no no no no! No way they got away again! Not to mention with Hydra!" Ocean boy yelled.

North looked sternly at the teens.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Snarled Ocean boy.

"Not Now Seamus. I'm Static, This is Maya, Dan, and Lisa. You know Hydra already and I just said Seamus's name." Static said gravely.

"What were you doing here?" Asked Tooth.

"Hydra called for help, and we came." Maya said, looking up from Dan's unconscious form.

Dan groaned and woke up.

Yow, those things can pack a quite a punch! Did we win?" He asked, pulling the dart out of his neck.

"No." Jack said. "We lost Hydra."

"AGH! NO! That is exactly what I was trying to stop!" He punched the rock next to him.

"Don't take it out on yourself." Maya said.

"Maybe I can see where they went from some of the local dolphins. They were monitoring with their sonar and would know." Seamus dove into the water.

"I might be able to find them through the warren." Bunny dove underwater.

"We can try to track their life forces." Life and death melted away.

If they're anywhere exposed to the sky, I should be able to see them." Said Static, retreating.

That left Lisa, Jack, Tooth, North, and Sandy.

Sandy pointed up and flew away in a dream sand plane.

"Well, sleigh ride to the pole? I may have an extra few snow globes there." North said, seeing Jack's and Lisa's faces.

"I can see if I can track their seismic trail." Lisa turned to stone and merged with the boulder behind her.

"I'll go with you. Not like I have any tracking abilities." Jack said.

Tooth joined them on the sleigh.

"Don't worry Jack, we will find her." Tooth reassured him.

"Wait, I think I know where to look!" Jack said. He took off, leaving them behind.


	4. Lethal Trackdown

**Chapter 4, Lethal Track down**

**Hey people! Do you like this story? If you do, review yes! I like reviews, and the more reviews I get the more chapters I'll post. How does that sound? Anyway, remember how Hydra got captured by Pitch Agony and Rage? And how Jack knows where to look? That summary is coming together!**

Jack flew to Burgess as fast as the wind could take him.

He knew where Pitch's lair was, he'd been there. They might be operating in the same place. He got the elemental spirits to help by simply saying the part about Pitch's lair.

"Are we almost there yet?" Asked Lisa. Her elemental name was Tara Stone, but her first life name was Lisa Victory.

"Yes! See those glowing lights? That is Burgess! We have to go to the other side of the city and…"

"You do realize every living thing down there will see us right? We should walk in disguise. Our enemies have come together and become far more advanced than they once were. They might have eyes in the city!" Maya, AKA May, said.

"Not a bad idea, but I know almost every living child down there! We'd be recognized anyway, I LIVE here!" Jack shouted.

"Oh. Good point. We should still walk in case people are watching. If it had been anyone else captured, Hydra could have made a smokescreen and everybody down there wouldn't see us." Seamus said regretfully.

"Well, walking it is then." Static shot down. And landed just outside the city.

Everyone else followed.

"Do you have a disguise?" Asked Tara.

"No. I'll take the long way." Jack said, starting to go around.

"Don't bother. I may not be able to make a smokescreen, but I can use the shadows to make you look like a normal teen. It won't be a good disguise, so don't use your powers or it'll get thrown off." Dan said. His name as an elemental and human was Dan, so it was only a last name change. Dan Dentouri to Dan Death. He even kept the same Initials!

Jack nodded. They headed into town and walked, taking an indirect route and many stops, one of which to a pizza place, to hide their trail from enemies.

When they got to the lake they let their disguises down and were normal.

Then a voice shouted, "Jack! You're alive!"

"Hey Jamie! What do you mean by I'm still alive?" Jack said.

"Socializing with the little kids." Static rolled his eyes and got a solid punch in the shoulder from Tara.

"Grow up idiot. Not like you were doing anything better when we found you! Playing God, I might add!"

"Um, You crashed through my plane's windshield and almost died." Jamie said.

"Oh! You were on that plane? Oh, I had a, well, falling out with the rest of the guardians and came out of a cloud to get hit by a plane. I healed myself though. Don't worry." Jack said.

"After Hydra saved your sorry # #$%." Static said.

"Dude! We're talking to a kid! Drop the language and attitude for once in your life!" Seamus shouted.

"Okay! Okay! Yeesh, Sorry." He muttered.

"Who is Hydra?" Asked Jamie.

"Our friend. She got captured by Pitch." Jack said.

"He knows about Pitch?" Asked Tara.

"Yeah, he was involved in a battle with him before I met Hydra, a few years back." Jack said.

"WTF!" Static shouted.

They all hit him.

"Oww!"

"Don't copy any of the words he's using to your friends and family." Dan said.

"Also, don't follow the bad example of hitting anyone who says that stuff." Tara added.

"Okay, got it. Don't swear, don't cuss, don't hit people for doing all of the above." Jamie said, rolling his eyes.

"Come on! Every second we waste is another Hydra suffers! We have to break her out!" Shouted May.

"Jamie, stay home I beg you. This could be a fight that could kill you." Jack warned, showing the rest of them to Pitch's lair.

They headed over to the hole in the ground that served as an entrance.

"So, this is the way into the lair? Kinda reminds me of the pit to the underworld, just this one is much, much smaller. No way my Kragnoaer form is fitting down there." Dan said.

"Then don't use it. You can fly anyway. Let's go." Tara said.

The group dove down into the pit of Pitch black.

The first in was Jack, who moved out of the way for the others. The cages were still there, though devoid of fairies, and the pit underground was massive since all of the teeth were gone.

There was the staircase and a hallway, the whole place filled with shadows.

"If this place was full of holes in the ground and had lava spewing from it and corpses running around, It would look just like the underworld. Add skulls in the cages though." Dan said.

"Dude, the place is creepy enough as it is." Static said. "We don't need to know how much it looks like Hell."

Jack remembered being lost inside the tunnels here, chased by Pitch, told his worst fears, and terrified, alone. He suppressed a shiver as a chill went down his spine.

"I hate this place." Jack muttered. He took off, listening and searching for any sign of the lethal Trio and their hostage.

"Jack!" Hydra's voice echoed through the air. He shot towards it.

"Jack! Help!" It said again.

He plunged down a tunnel. Right, left, right again, and straight down, land.

He listened for the voice again, and heard none.

"Maybe this wasn't my brightest idea." Jack muttered, continuing down the path.

Pitch's shadow passed along the wall.

"Well Jack! How long has it been since we were in this situation? Two or three years? All of that time. I remember it clearly." Pitch said.

Jack readied his staff.

"I'm not afraid of you Pitch, and I don't fear what I once did!" Jack snarled.

"Mostly, but you do fear something, and some of the same things. Like going through being at my complete mercy again! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed. The shadows pulsed around him like they had before, making it hard for the snow spirit to see.

"I do know what you fear Jack. It's a little gift I have." He said.

"No you don't! I've changed since then!" Jack shouted.

"I won't deny it. So have your fears, and I can name all your worst." Pitch said.

Jack shot Ice at the walls and bolted down the passage.

"What's wrong? I thought it was good for a person to face their fears?" Pitch's voice sounded.

Jack fell into a hole in the ground and barely managed to keep a hold on his staff.

He landed with a hard thud.

"For instance," Pitch started, "You Still fear that the Guardians don't want you, and will never accept you! You fear that you aren't good enough, that your new friends will reject you in the same manner your fellow guardians have! But most of all, you fear that Hydra will never accept you, that she will die before you reach her. You fear that even if you do save her and get branded the hero again, that she will despise you."

Jack had run, looking for an escape, panicking.

Without missing a beat, the voice of fear had followed him and was not done yet. "You fear that the children will lose faith with recent events, you fear to return to your lake, you fear the monster that whipped Hydra's memories, oh you fear so much now that I could fill my whole lair with it Jack! Thank you for your cooperation."

Jack realized he'd dropped his staff and ran to grab it, but a tunnel opened up under him and he fell into another passage.

There was a sickening crack as his leg broke.

Jack shouted in pain.

His staff fell down after him, and Jack caught it, healing himself, before leaping up to face Pitch.

"Ah, Jack. You never learn. After all the years I've looked forward to this, I had to throw your weapon back to you. Shameful that I know you won't put up a better fight than this. You are blinded by your fear!"

Something hit Jack on his shoulder and pierced the skin, sending waves of blinding pain throughout his body.

He screamed in agony and hit the floor again, dropping his staff. The last thing he saw was Pitch picking up his staff and breaking it before he fell into a black oblivion.

Pleased with his work, Pitch moved over to the trophy area and placed the halves of Jack's staff on a pedestal.

He then dragged the unconscious snow spirit to a prison cell and locked him in chains. He would be excellent bait for the others, who he could hear coming.

He put a sword of black sand to Jack's throat as they rounded the corner.

Maya gasped, Dan roared in rage. Static exploded with electricity, Tara glared at him. Seamus looked like he wanted to kill.

"Now if any one of you tries to attack, I will kill Jack. You will do exactly as I say." Pitch smiled.

"What do you want?" Snarled Tara.

"First of all, hand over your instruments of power to the nightmares." Pitch said. "That or I'll have my friend in here help by killing Hydra as well. Jack came quite close, but I drove him down here. Divide and conquer." Pitch laughed.

True enough; an unconscious dragon girl in human form was hanging by her restraints with a dagger on her throat.

"Fine." Static dropped his lightning sword and stopped glowing.

Maya took off her amulet and the plants with her dropped dead.

Dan threw down a long bone scythe and turned from ghost to boy, looking fuller and more like your average scrawny vampire than a death spirit.

Tara growled and set her steel ring on the ground and her rocks dropped.

Seamus took the blue gem encrusted dagger from his belt and set it on the ground.

The nightmares picked them up.

"Now you will surrender." Pitch said.

They allowed themselves to be chained to the walls of the prison. Each was blindfolded and gagged.

Pitch watched the group of spirits sit with their heads low in defeat slump against the wall.

Pitch laughed and left the room, where he broke a link on the amulet, snapped a stormy gemstone from a sword, took a blade from a scythe, had a steel ring broken into three separate pieces, and made every last jewel on the pommel of Seamus's sword fall out.

Each of them was stored in the trophy room.

Pitch smiled at this. Now all he needed to do was get the message to the guardians before the Spirits of magic, order, and chaos decided to intervene.

Oh wait, he'd killed Magic, so Order and Chaos would be at war.

He smiled at the eighteen year old girl with a knife in her throat chained to the wall in a separate cell.

"Everything is coming into focus." He told Agony and Rage when they arrived with the baby teeth, loading them in cages.

"We should put those spirits in cages too." Rage suggested.

"Good Idea! Let the guardians see they have lost when they enter!" Agony smiled.

"Oh Pitch, I brought our daughter, Raven this time. She inherited revenge! Isn't that hideous?" She said sweetly, pulling the black haired six year old girl forwards.

Her hair was short, just reaching her shoulders, and she had green eyes. Her skin was pale, and she was wearing a black shirt with a short black skirt and leggings.

Pitch picked the little girl up.

"My sweet Raven!" He smiled. Raven is the only thing in this world that he loves.

"And by sweet, you mean awful." Agony said. It was not a question.

Pitch looked at his innocent daughter, wishing she didn't have to be exposed to this at such an early age. That was his greatest fear, loosing Raven.


	5. Rea

**Chapter 5, Rea**

**Hey people wassup? I hope you like it! Remember the Magic Order and Chaos spirits I mentioned? That comes in this chapter. I don't own anything except my OCs. I also hate adding the disclaimer. It ruins the intro. Review with suggestions for future chapters because I'm running out of ideas.**

Rea ran across the bridge as fast as she could. She and her sister, Maud, were racing to the swimming hole they'd found in the creek. Sure the water was a bit cold this time of year, so that's why they brought fireworks!

They were hosting a party; it had been Maud's Idea. Everything was Maud's idea one way or another. She could have rivaled the mysterious Jack Frost her cousin Jamie kept rambling on about. He's too young to ramble in Rea's opinion.

That's why she'd invited him and his pals to have some fun at the party. It was an all ages thing. Still a little late for a Halloween party, but everyone loves parties, right?

Rea made it there first, throwing down her backpack of supplies and shouting, "HA! Beat that sis! You might e older than me, but I'm faster!" She smiled.

Maud caught up to her, panting. "You didn't have to fight Janet and Katharine yesterday." Maud said.

"True enough." Rea smiled.

"Well, let's set up!" Maud said, picking up a foldable table they'd lugged from Maud's car. (Maud was nineteen and Rea was seventeen.)

Rea helped set up everything, and they finished.

Then Jamie and his pals arrived.

"Hey Jamie!" Rea said, hugging her little cousin.

"Hi Rea!" He said back.

Might as well humor him. "Did you see Jack Frost last night?" Rea asked.

"Yes, but he and his new friends didn't leave Pitch's lair!" Jamie said, concerned.

"I'll co see if they're okay after the party, kk? Have fun with your friends?" Rea smiled. He was so young and innocent, and at the same time, so easily deceived.

Then her friends showed up.

"Malcolm! How you doing? Sup Haley! Enjoy the new tunes!" She greeted her two best, and only, friends.

Maud's group of friends showed up.

"Hey, Kate! Macy, how's it doing? Tyler!"… Maud was popular.

Rea rolled her eyes.

"So, Maud's still as rebellious as ever, I see. Throwing parties for holidays after she's already done it." Malcolm said.

"Well, unless you want to stay with Maud and the kids plus a popularity crowd, we should go exploring. Did you pack the fireworks?" Asked Haley.

"I sure did! Let's head north." Rea laughed.

The three teens ran off into the night, over a hill and through a mini-forest until they found the hideout.

"Sweet! Set them up here." Haley said.

Rea's sixth sense kicked in, alarm bells rang in her head.

She stood up abruptly. "Something's wrong."

"Oh no, you have the 'sense' going don't you? If I've learned one thing about you, it's to never mess with your sense." Malcolm said warily.

"We should leave." Haley said. "Ditch the Fireworks."

"And give up the best part of tonight? It's probably nothing! You guys go ahead. If the danger gets to close I'll know how to dodge." She smiled. "I always know. Remember the Minnesota lottery fiasco?"

"Okay, you should be fine. We'll see you when we see you!" Malcolm and Haley darted off.

Rea gathered the fireworks and stood, but she could sense the attack coming.

LEFT

She automatically dodged, but sensed there were many more of what was attacking her. Someone was calling her.

"Rea! Rea!" Maud.

**Rea's POV**

"MAUD! RUN!" I screamed.

There was a resounding bang as whatever had just attacked fell dead, but others had circled around me prey.

I leapt and dodged as best as I could when they attacked. I managed to get rid of the first wave.

Then they noticed Maud. And Maud had a gun. They started to flee, but Jamie had come.

These creatures couldn't resist. They all lunged for my cousin.

I did it almost subconsciously.

I hardly felt the teeth on my throat as I threw Jamie to Maud, who could protect him.

I blacked out.

**Sorry about the short chapter guys. I'll make it longer next time.**


	6. Alone

**Chapter 6, Alone**

**SRY about the short chapter last time, I'll make it up to you. I just couldn't stretch that. Poor Rea Maud and Jamie and everybody else at that fateful party. Now how does this become a part of the story? Read on! I only own plotline and OCs, everything else belongs to the creators of the movie.**

**Rea's pov**

I woke up, looking at the cold, grave, unforgiving, full moon.

"Ouch, that hurt. Good to know I'm not dead. Hey Maud! Maud? Maud?" I asked, standing up and brushing off my, purple skirt? Over purple and dappled gold jeans?

I looked at myself in the Ice. I'm still wearing the same outfit as the party, but why, dear world, are they purple and gold? I liked Green and grey!

I felt the purple bandana around my head and looked at myself. Not half bad!

"Ugh, the others are probably worried sick! I should get back." I told myself, standing.

I sighed when I realized that I'd trashed my watch. I tossed it into a hole in the ice and walked back to the party.

Then I found something plain weird.

I had wings.

"Woah! How did I not notice the wings?" I asked myself, unfurling majestic sapphire blue and amethyst purple wings and admired them.

I guess I'll try them out.

I leapt and unfurled them, catching a gust of wind and flapping desperately to stay up. It was harder than I thought.

I managed to glide for a bit, each time going higher and needing to flap less and less.

"Wooohoo! Yeah!" I shouted, joy in my heart.

I scanned the area of the party to find that everything was gone.

"Yikes, I'm late. It's sunrise!" I realized.

I flew low, catcalling names of the people in the city, but nobody seemed to notice, or care, as a winged girl flew over their heads yelling at them.

"Okay, this is plain weird." I said, landing in front of my house.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home! Open the ### door!" I shouted.

"Go away! Can't you people see we're in enough pain as it is?" Her father shouted.

"Yeah, but you'll be in even more pain if you don't let me in! I just got mauled by a pack of wolves to save your nephew and healed, sprouted wings, and still have a bad temper." I banged on the door.

My father opened the door and roared in my face. "Ding dong dashers! Keep away or else I'll call the cops! I just lost my daughter!"

"Maud's dead? How?" I asked.

The door slammed in my face.

"Dad, if this is your way of disowning me, then go ahead." I snarled, taking off and landing on the roof, banging around.

Nothing happened.

"Ugh, if my family won't let me in maybe Malcolm will." I flew down the few blocks and found Malcolm and Haley sitting next to each other crying.

"Okay, awkward situation. I'll only make things worse. I'll go talk to Jamie." I threw a dirtball at them, startling them before taking flight.

I flew over to my cousin's place. He and his friends were holed up in his room, no doubt talking fairytales.

I grabbed a snowball and threw it as hard as I could at his window. It hit with a bang.

They threw his window open, excited, and then their expressions dimmed as they realized it was me and closed the window.

"Oh come on JJ! Seriously! Cuz!" I flew up and freaking landed on his roof and started knocking on his window.

"I don't know what that is! It could be a who, or my window's finally frozen over too much and is cracking." Jamie said.

"Cuz! Open the window! Why the #$$% are you in a tux?" I shouted. Oops, I just taught him to cuss.

"Come on. We should go." Tears were in Jamie's eyes.

"Is there a funeral I wasn't invited to?" I asked, flying out to follow the car.

It went straight to the cathedral. I landed.

Everyone I knew or was related to was there.

"Um, hello? Anybody catching on to reality yet? Guys, hello?" I looked around.

"Oh, Maud! Why did you ditch me?" I asked.

No response.

"Maud… Maud! Maud?" I shouted at her. "Sis, miss rebellious? Mud?" I asked. No response.

I waited outside as the session commenced. I realized that I had something that I didn't used to have on, a strange head necklace. It was like a crown, but the opposite. It had amethysts and sapphires embedded into a pure gold chain.

I flew in, realizing Maud might not recognize me because of the outfit.

She was giving a teary eyed speech.

"She was my sister, and it's because of me that Rea died last week."

"WHAT! NO! I'm RIGHT HERE! MAUD! I'M ALIVE!" I screamed, panicking.

"MAUD!" I yelled.

Nobody heard.

"NO! PLEASE, Maud, sis, Mom, Dad, Malcolm, Haley, Cuz, all my aunts and uncles and grandparents! I'm right here! I'm alive!" I shouted, in tears. I so badly wanted for someone to run out and scream, 'haha! Got you! We're doing Malcolm next go!' but nobody came.

Then My mother came up and did a speech.

"Mom!" I couldn't take it. I ran as fast as I could to the sobbing woman before me and tried to embrace her in a hug, to tell her I'm okay, and I just went right through her.

I ran up to everyone, and to my horror, went through all of them.

I couldn't take any more of this. I fled the scene, taking off on my silky wings and landing in a tree as far from that cathedral as I could get before collapsing into sobs.

Someone touched me.

I looked up and jumped backwards, shocked. There was a man dressed in a black tunic next to me.

"Who are you? How can you see me?" I yelled.

"Someone like you. I know how hard the transition is." The strange man said.

"They think I'm dead. I saw them, they were doing my funeral, they couldn't hear me, they wouldn't see me or touch me, I passed right through them!" I gasped.

"I know how you feel. My name is Pitch Black." He said.

"YOU! You can't be real! You're just a figment of Jamie's imagination! And if you are real you are no friend of mine!" A dagger popped into my hand. Now where did that come from?

"Now I see, I did this to you. And unfortunately the only way to undo it is to kill you, permanently." Black sand came into his hand and formed a giant scythe.

"My sense is gone!" I gasped.

"Your what?" I stabbed him in the shoulder. He yelled, gold lines appearing where the knife had struck. He fled into a shadow and vanished.

"If pitch was real, then so were the others. I have to help them." I remembered the place Pitch had as a lair. Jamie showed it to me. It was a hole in the ground.

I took off and flew to that place, knowing that if Jack could help convince the others that I'm alive and well, that they might be able to see me again.


	7. Magic

**Chapter 7, Magic**

**Hello! Do you like this story? Of course you do! That's why you're still reading! Anyway, I wouldn't mind a few more reviews, as I have only gotten the one so far. Thank U **

I found the lair easily enough. Pitch was standing right outside it. But the little girl he was holding? That was completely unexpected.

She was obviously his daughter, due to the look alike features. The strange part is that she was so _happy_.

I decided to wait a moment, but a few words popped into my mind so I whispered them and I was suddenly invisible. So cool!

I flew right past them and down, into the lair. I didn't know what I was expecting, but this dreary hole was something like I imagined.

I didn't know what to look for now that I was here. Not until I saw the angry red storm cloud lady dragging a boy that looked like Jamie's description up.

"Can we kill him yet?" She asked.

"No, we wait for the guardians to show, and then we get Raven downstairs, I don't want her to see this." Pitch said.

Hmm, a weakness.

"Gah! That little grub can witness the deaths of a million for all I care." The woman said. I'm goanna call her stormy. Maybe the lava guy down there could be spitfire.

I smiled in spite of myself.

Stormy threw jack into a wall and drew a weapon, a bout to cut his throat, but I whispered a few words and the sword lifted into the air and shattered on the floor.

Sweet! I know magic!

"Agony! What was that?" Pitch shouted.

Oh, now I get it.

"My sword levitated and broke itself!" She screeched.

I smiled wider.

"What? Why would it do that?" Pitch asked

**Jack's pov**

I was shocked. Shouldn't that have hit me? Shouldn't I have died? I didn't know what had happened. It was so strange.

I couldn't see any one here who would save me, and the guardians didn't have those powers, only I could've done that, and I didn't. I couldn't have, I don't have my powers.

"You weren't supposed to kill him yet! Wait, the guardians are here!"

I sighed in relief, saved at last, mostly. I wouldn't be much good without my powers, and I wouldn't be whole without them either.

There was a rustle that sounded an awful lot like feathers nearby, but I couldn't see the source. All of the guardians were fighting Pitch while Raven hid in his black sand. What if it was Raven?

Apparently it wasn't. Agony stiffened, and shot something towards the source of the noise. There was a scuffling noise and the blast missed.

Agony yelled in frustration and fired again. This time there was a thud and a gust of wind as something took flight.

I strained my eyes to see what it was when Rage shot and struck home, removing an invisible field around a girl with wings.

I was shocked, she didn't burn up!

Instead she caught herself and soared up. That's when I recognized her. Jamie's cousin!

She shouted something and a gold dagger with white streaks on the blade came into her hand. She twirled it and threw it at Agony and scored a hit, sending the witch screaming in, well, Agony, as she raced down the hall. A blue blade materialized in her hand and she launched it at Rage, who followed his mother.

She freed me. "So you must be Jack Frost, I recognize you from the plane, and Jamie's descriptions." The girl said.

"Yeah." I replied.

"So, where's your staff? Jamie said you always had it." Miss Magic asked.

"It's how I channel my powers, so Pitch took it when he captured me. How did you do the thing with the daggers?" I asked her.

"No idea. I just wanted to hurt them and bang, I have daggers with the potential to kill them. I don't like killing though, so I just cripple them. The name's Rea." Rea told me.

"So, any idea where this wonderful staff of yours is?"

I gave her directions.

"Right. See ya!"

**Rea's pov**

I flew down the passage, keeping it lit the entire time so Pitch couldn't sneak up on me. I took the passages and found it, along with many other things, possibly other power symbols? But all of them were broken.

"Great." I muttered.

There was a moan from inside a door. Curious, I peeked inside and found, to my astonishment, a group of teens!

"### #%$^&*^ !###" I swore.

Muffled laughter came from one of them. I untied them, and they grabbed their possessions from me.

"Hey, guys, there's one left. Does this belong to any of you?" I asked. There was a gasp.

"That's Hydra's!" The girl with the steel ring that she's somehow repaired by touching it.

"Okay, any idea where I can find, um," I trailed off.

"Oh, the name gets everyone. She's in a different cell." The cheerleader said.

"Great. Take this to Jack, he's at the entrance. I'll go find Hydra." I said.

I plunged through the prison tunnel and heard a scream.

My eyes narrowed.

"That's it! I need to heal! Only sheer agony will do that! Writhe you miserable little pet!" Agony shouted.

I murmured my invisibility spell and walked in, and said something else.

Agony's head rammed the wall, and the girl she'd been torturing stopped screaming and gasped.

I turned the spell off.

"You must be Hydra." I said.

"Yeah. You here to help me or kill me?" She asked.

"Help, obviously! Come on, the others are waiting!" I shouted, and I supported her as she took her object of power, a flaming circlet, and put it on. She healed instantly.

Then we ran all the way out, or flew, on a few occasions.

I saw the way out and knew we were free as pitch went down.

Then there was a scream of, "Daddy!" And a little tiny girl ran over and started shaking her fallen father.

I couldn't resist.

I ran over to the little girl, oblivious to the shouts from the guardians.

"Shh, it's okay, he'll be alright." I comforted her.

"He's the only one who liked me." She sniffed.

"You're a beautiful little girl, and I'm sure that a lot more people would like you if you were exposed to the world." I said.

"Really?" Raven asked.

"Yes, you could have friends and grow up like a normal girl. You'd like that wouldn't you? I can introduce you to someone that would be your friend. He's my cousin, Jamie." I told her, holding the little girl's hand.

"Mama always say Jamie bad. Normal bad." She squeaked.

"I lived a normal life up to a year ago, and I can tell you that your mother was wrong. She was misled as a child." I said. I don't know how I knew that, but I did.

"If I came, would Daddy be okay?" Raven asked.

"He'll be fine. Trust me; it would take a lot more than that to hurt him. He's just sleepy." I told her.

"Okay!" She said, and I led her to the group.

The guardians glared at me, but the teens seemed to like what I'd done. Including Jack, who was standing away from the group.

I flew Raven up and landed on the snow, Jack had made it, obviously.

The huge tattooed man stopped me. "You do realize that you just released the child of Pitch into the world, don't you? We will have to deal with her to now!"

"And are you so blind as to say that a girl that small and innocent could be evil? You shouldn't judge people on who they're parents are! If it had been Jamie in that situation, would you hate him?" I asked.

"You know Jamie?" the guy asked.

"He's my little cousin. And before you ask how I ended up this way, let's just say that I got mauled by a pack of wolves to save his life!" I shouted.

That stopped him.

I whirled and stomped off, muttering a spell to tie his shoelaces together.

I heard a cry and a thud as he tripped.

I caught up with the teens. Hydra was carrying Raven on her shoulder. She was also managing to hold Jack Frost's hand at the same time.

"Ugh, your guardian friends back there are heartless." I told Jack.

"So, I think Hydra Raven and I will go to Jami's house. She's the only one here with nobody that believes in her." Jack said.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"If nobody believes in you, they can't see you, you don't exist to them." Jack explained.

"That's why nobody heard me today. Why they wouldn't hear me when I told them I'm alive." I said.

They looked concerned.

"Are you a new spirit?" Asked Steel ring.

"If by that you mean I rose from the dead today after being mauled to death by a pack of wolves, then yes." I replied.

They looked at each other.

"If you're new, that means the old magic spirit is…" blue hair trailed off.

"Dead." Static boy finished.

"Wait, so you have to die to be like this, and then you have to die to quit? So that's why Pitch wanted to kill me when he said that was the only way to stop it." She replied.

"Daddy tried to kill you?" Raven asked. "Daddy bad." She added, sucking on her thumb.

I realized that this was just an innocent little girl who didn't understand the world. She'd been secluded all of her life, taught terrible things, and may not have any friends because nobody else would see her. Maybe, if she got a chance at life, she might use her powers over revenge for good?


	8. Guardian

**Chapter 8, Guardian**

**Hey! How did you like the last chapter? If you did like it, I love reviews. If you didn't like it, I still like reviews! I don't care about flames, it's in the title. So if there's a problem you viewers want to review about, please do! Thank you. I only own my OCs.**

The official guardians had gathered at the North pole, all welcomed with harm hearts for the first time in a few years.

Tooth had gone from hating on Jack to crushing on him again, and he was sure she would go back to hating him as soon as this was over.

Sandy sipped some eggnog and made a thumbs up sign out of dream sand over his head to signal he liked it.

"So, North, why are we all here again? Is it just about chatting? Because if it is, I still have to finish putting the warren back together after Agony's troops tore it up." Bunnymund said impatiently.

"We are here because of this new band of spirits we found. Or rather, Jack found. Are they a threat? Especially Hydra, I don't think that girl is as good as she seems." North said.

Jack glared at him. "After everything we just went through you still don't trust them?"

Tooth got a hint of jealousy on her face but erased it. "No, It's not like that. It's just that we haven't even heard of them before now. And I don't know about Hydra or the new girl, Rea. Rea is just so raw and untrusting. Hydra is just so dangerous and unpredictable."

Sandy crossed his arms and sent a flurry of dream sand images into the air above his head.

"Um Sandy, not helping much. But Jack is right, we don't have a reason to not trust them. We should trust Rea most of all because she is new, and risked her live to save Jack and the others without hesitation even when she'd only heard of them from her cousin." Bunny said.

Sandy looked quite cross as he continuously pointed at something. Jack realized that the man in the moon was trying to speak to them.

"Um, guys, I think Sandy wants to say something." Jack said.

Sandy pointed frusteratedly at the moon.

"Oh, man in moon! Sandy, why didn't you tell us sooner?" North asked in his heavy Norwegian accent as he walked over to the window.

Everyone else followed.

The shadow of a Pitch and his family appeared on the ground excluding Raven appeared.

"Yes, we know, Manny. Pitch has friends this time. The warning came a little late." North said.

Then the crystal at the center of the room rose up and the moon shined on it.

"He's chosen a new guardian! I wonder who it'll be. Now that he happens to have so many choices." She growled the last part and muttered to herself, "It better not be Hydra."

Bunny was praying, "Please not the groundhog, please not the groundhog!"

North was just flustered. "He thinks we can't handle them?"

Sandy made a flurry of symbols over his head.

Jack just watched curiously. There on the crystal in a blue halo came two people, Hydra and Rea.

Tooth shouted angrily and threw her cup onto the ground. Bunny leapt back. Sandy gave a thumbs up. Jack just smiled.

"You've got to be kidding me! We don't trust those two and guess who happened to get chosen!" North swore.

"Well, you might as well give them a warm welcome." Jack told them, anger at their reactions evident on his face. "Is this how you reacted when I got chosen by the man in the moon?"

Awkward silence.

"Seriously! Jeez, I didn't know you hated me from the beginning! If I had I would have just quit and never thought back on it!" Jack shouted, getting angrier.

"Well, Jack's right. I'm the only one who reacted like this because I was holding a grudge. And even though I'm terrified of Hydra, She's a good person. Rea just needs a chance." Bunny said.

"I'll give Rea a chance cause she's new, but Hydra is a definite no!" Tooth shouted.

"Tooth! Why do you hate Hydra so much? I have a reason because she wrecked my workshop with Jack the other day, but you?"

"She melted all of the paint on the tooth palace!" Tooth lied. She'd gotten over that a while back. It was Jack she was feeling protective over.

"Okay, well, if you want to be that way then I'll get Rea, Jack, you find Hyda. You're the one she knows and trusts the most." Bunnymund said.

Tooth looked like she was about to burst into flame in fury.

"Okay, I think I know where they'll be. Take the warren?" Jack asked.

"Sure. Buckle up." He added sarcastically.

A hole opened up underneath them and they fell down it. Jack used his powers to make a trail of ice to slide down and shot up with a gust of wind just behind Bunnymund when they arrived at Burgess.

Sure enough, the teens were sitting at the local pizzeria arguing over pizza toppings.

Hydra spotted them and slid into the alley with the lame excuse of, "I'm going to take a walk. Not used to sitting around this long."

She and Jack headed down there while Bunnymund got Rea's attention.

"So, what brings you here frosty?" She asked, lighting an old soda can on fire.

"Um, a message. You were just chosen by the man in the moon to be a guardian." Jack said.

Her expression brightened. "Really? I did? Um, I mean, I did? I thought they hated me."

"Only tooth doesn't like you very much. Her reasons escape me. But when I first joined the Easter kangaroo over there hated me, so that's just luck." Jack said, smiling.

"Well, are we going there now? Because if we are, I have to tell the gang over there that I have to leave early. Don't worry, I won't tell them that I was chosen to e a guardian and they weren't." She walked back to the restaurant.

Bunny showed up. "Did you just call me a kangaroo?"

"No, I was just telling her about how I called you that when I first came." Jack lied.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. There's a problem with the way things were. Haven't you noticed how everyone, including all the adults, are seeing us?" Bunny asked.

"Yes, I have. When I went with the gang to save Hydra, we had to travel on foot posing as regular civilians so we could catch Pitch by surprise." Jack said.

"Oh. There is one thing. The only one of us they can't see even if they believe she's there is Rea. She is literally invisible to the people." Bunnymund said.

Just then Rea landed. "It's true. I tried to get people to see me. I always do, but people always think that whatever I do is a trick of the light, sleight of hand, or a prank. Nobody really believes in magic anymore."

Hydra approached. "I've seen it too. She only exists to us now."

They stared at each other. "Maybe this is why we needed new guardians. It's not just Pitch we need to fight, or his family, it's change."


	9. Change

**Chapter 9, Change**

**Hey! Sorry it's taken me a while to update; I just have 4 other active stories that also needed updating. So hope you like it and I don't own rise of the guardians.**

They took the warren's tunnels back to the pole. When they arrived, Hydra and Rea were welcomed by a fanfare of elf-blown trumpets.

"Gah, super hearing here!" Shouted Hydra, melting the tubes.

Rea glared at me. "I thought it was cute."

"Well you're not a dragon."

Jack watched them, specifically Hydra. He wanted to laugh when tooth tried to look at their teeth. This could get interesting.

"Welcome to the North Pole!" North shouted, and Rea looked at the scorch marks on the wall and caught North glaring. "What? Oh."

Then the weirdest thing happened. There was a shriek from Tooth as she flew into the room, with a lot less feathers and blonde hair.

They all stared in horror. What had happened to Tooth?

"Tooth, what happened?" Asked Bunny, who was just as shocked as she was.

"I don't know! I was just talking to the fairies and one of them said I had hair so I looked in the mirror and saw this!"

The guardians stared at the globe, expecting there to be less lights, but there weren't. All were still shining brightly.

"If everyone still believes in Tooth, how is she losing her powers?" Asked Hydra, a look of concern spread across her face.

There was a deep silence. No one spoke a word for a while.

"Maybe, just maybe, the time of the spirits has ended." Bunny said gloomily.

"But why can't I be seen? Why, if your powers grow weaker mine grow stronger? Shouldn't Pitch and his family have grown stronger?" Rea asked them, looking quite confused.

"I don't know. Maybe the man in the moon has answers." North said. They tried talking to the moon, but got no response, all but Rea.

"Maybe you should try. If we're losing our powers and yours are growing, maybe you can have success." Tooth said.

"Okay, but I'm a new spirit. I've never tried this before, so don't get your hopes up." She turned to the moon. "Hey, Man in the moon. Can you tell me why They are losing their powers and I am gaining more?"

She could feel a deep cello-like voice in her head as a response. A shadow of two creatures battling shone on the floor. "Because you have not found and brought peace between order and chaos. As they fight, the world loses its balance, but gives you the power to stop them. All of your friends will slowly become human, or Rabbit, in the Easter Bunny's case. Find order and chaos by the winter solstice, and your friends will be saved. Fail, and they will lose their powers forever."

The light vanished.

"What did he say?" Asked Bynnymund, seeing her grave look.

"He said that I have to find order and chaos and stop their fighting by the winter solstice or you'll lose your powers and return to your original states, forever." Rea said gravely.

"Why?" Asked Jack, horror in his face.

"Because if order and chaos fight, the world is continuously thrown out of balance. Apparently I'm some kind of peacemaker to stop them." She said.

"Well I'll help you. If I lose the dragon inside me, I'm worse than dead." Hydra said.

"I'm in. No way I'd let go of my powers." Jack twirled his staff.

"I doubt I'll be much good to you at the moment, but I'll help where I can." Tooth said.

"If I lose Christmas, I don't know what I'll do. I'll help." North added.

Sandy made a symbol over his head that agreed with us.

"Oi, don't even think of leaving me out, if I have to be a plain old rabbit again I'll die of boredom." Bunny said.

"Looks like we're all in, to the sleigh!" North called.

"But you don't even know where we're going! If anyone knows where we'll need to go, it'll be Static, Tara, or Seamus." Hydra said.

"Okay then, go check with them." North said reluctantly. There was another yell from Tooth, and she was holding up a blanket to cover herself.

"Um, Tooth, what's wrong?" Asked Jack.

"I may be in need of some cloths; I just lost almost all of my feathers." She said, embarrassed.

They all flinched. Rea looked at her and asked, "What size? I'll teleport some here."

The others left the room and Rea made some cloths appear in the air and left to give her some space.

"Yikes, she's going fast. Do you think she could use a dagger if I gave her one?" Asked Rea.

"You still want her to come?" Asked Bunny.

"Do you want to be the one to talk her out of it?" Rea shot back.

A moment later Tooth came out wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a violet shirt and some green tennis shoes. She also had a blue windbreaker with holes in the back for her wings.

"I hope the wings last longer than the feathers did." She muttered.

"Well, are you still coming?" Asked Rea.

"Yes. Do you have anything for me to fight with?" She asked.

Rea raised her hand and an enchanted dagger appeared in the air above it. Tooth grabbed it.

"Will this work?" Rea asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"Ok, now to the sleigh?" North asked.

"No, the civilians will see it. Hydra should go with Jack and Tooth and talk to them. Hydra knows how to summon them, and Jack and Tooth are the only ones of us that will blend, for now anyway." Bunny said.

Tooth glared at Hydra before agreeing. Jack nodded.

"Well, Rea, care to send us down?" Hydra asked.

"Ok, I'll know when you're ready to come back." She said. "But go into the forest first."

They nodded and Rea murmured a spell, and they vanished.

**In Burgess**

"They probably haven't left the pizza joint. Come on." Hydra said, leading them out of the woods.

One of the Baby Teeth flew up to the town, but didn't recognize Tooth.

Tooth looked seriously depressed.

"It's okay Tooth, we'll figure this out." Hydra promised her. They walked out to town, running head on into Jamie when they got there.

"Jack! Who are they?" He asked.

"This is Hydra, and the Tooth Fairy." He said.

"Huh? Tooth, what happened to you?" The little boy asked.

"We're losing our powers, and unless we can help your cousin find the spirits of order and Chaos, we'll lose them forever." Tooth said.

"My cousin? You mean Rea! She's alive!" He smiled.

"No, she isn't. She's a spirit, which means she has died in order to gain her powers." Jack said.

"Sorry, kiddo, but we can't stay. Please don't follow us, just pretend this never happened." Hydra said, turning to walk away.

"Okay…" Jamie trailed off as the other two followed.

The trio found the gang at the pizza place, but their faces clouded with horror when they saw why.

Dan was passed out on the ground, looking like a completely normal, not dead, teen. He had lost his powers to.

"Dan!" Shouted Hydra, who ran over to her friend.

"Hydra Jack, who is that?" Asked Static as the ambulance arrived.

"It's Tooth. She lost her powers when we were at the pole." Hydra said.

"A short walk, huh?" He growled.

"Hey, I just got thrown in with the guardians and so did Rea. Now if we don't find the spirits of order and chaos, all of us but Rea will end up like that!" Hydra shouted.

A voice piped up.

"You don't mean Rea Bennett do you?"

They whirled to see two teens, one with black hair and the other with blonde, both skinny with rebel hairdos and wearing black.

"Why do you ask?" Asked Tara.

"Because she was our friend. The day of her funeral, someone threw a rock off my fence when Malcolm here was over. It splattered mud on us and when we looked where it had come from, no one was there. But that's a thing Rea used to do all the time." The girl said.

"Yes, we do mean Rea Bennett." Tara said.

They looked elated. "She's alive!" Malcolm smiled.

"Not exactly, and you won't be able to see her, but she's a spirit now, the spirit of Magic." Jack said.

"Yeah, and you're Jack Frost." The girl snorted.

"As a matter of fact I am." He said, freezing the ground around their feet.

"Then who are they?" The girl asked.

"I used to be the tooth fairy until I lost my powers." Tooth said.

"I'm Tara, otherwise known as Mother Earth, although I'm just a teenager. Curse you universe!"

"I'm May, the spirit of life. You'll also hear me referred to as Mother Nature. This was Dan Death, the spirit of death. Some know him as the grim reaper. He just lost his powers to."

"I'm Static, the spirit of storms."

"Oceanus, but they call me Seamus to make fun of me."

"I'm Hydra, spirit of fire, also known as a dragon in human form. My full name would be Hydrannille." She said.

The two looked at them in awe.

"I'm Haley, and this is Malcolm." She said.

"So, how are you losing your powers? Did they do something wrong?" Malcolm asked.

"No, the spirits of order and chaos are fighting. Tell no one of what we have told you. Go on." Hydra said, motioning for them to leave as the ambulance pulled away.

The teens nodded and walked away.

"I can't help with the search. So I'm going to see Dan." May said, darting off.

"The Spirit of order has been asking me a lot of favors lately. You can find him in the Indian ocean." Seamus said.

"The spirit of Chaos has been killing off my friends, hawks, that is. He lives on the border of Malaysia and Thailand." Static said.

"Thanks for the Intel guys. Tell us if they move." Hydra said.

Suddenly she screeched and doubled over. Smoke started coming from her skin.

"No! Hydra!" Shouted Jack, grabbing her.

"She's loosing the dragon, get her inside! A room without light! Hurry!" Shouted May.

Tara made a bunch of rock come up from the ground and cover them.

"What's wrong? Why no light?" Asked Tooth.

"Because, before Hydra became a dragon, she was, different." May said.

"What May means is that Hydra is going back to being albino." Static said gravely.

There was a little unnatural light from a corner as May wanted.

They saw Hydra gasp and convulse on the ground, smoke rising from her chest in the shape of a dragon and hovering around her.

Her bright red hair turned white blonde. Her skin became deathly pale. When she opened her eyes, they were red. He freckles were all gone, and a look of misery clouded her face.

"Oh," Tooth gasped.

"We need to get her to the pole now. Rea, come on…"

**At the pole**

"Something's gone wrong." Rea gasped, "I've lost my mental connection with Hydra."

"What? She didn't die did she? She couldn't have…" North gasped.

"No mate, I know about dragons. She did lose her powers, but that means she lost the dragon inside of her. And by her smell when I first met her, if she's anywhere near daylight she could burn to a crisp if you don't bring her back now! Close the shades!"

The yetis were ordered and complied to do so, and moments later the trio appeared on the floor. They did not like what they saw.

Hydra was on the ground, struggling to breathe. She was deathly pale, had red eyes, and white blonde hair.

"No! Hydra stay with me… Hydra!" Jack gasped. Rea saw that he was crying. She was surprised. She didn't think these guys could cry.

"Jack, because she was a dragon for so long her body temperature is too high. You'll have to stay with her and keep her on ice until the rest of us come back. If you don't she will die." Bunny said.

Jack complied, and the second he put the ice down it melted. He did his best to cool her off, but every time he tried the ice turned into water and boiled.

"Try re-freezing the water." Rea suggested.

"I know what happened that night now. She fell in the lake, and it boiled." Jack said. With difficulty, he managed to cool her off to the point the ice stayed frozen. Rea felt her temperature.

"She's still very warm, keep her on ice until I send you a message." Rea said, going into their minds and linking them.

"Tooth, you'll have to stay with them. I managed to glean the information from Hydra's mind before this happened." Rea said. "We'll have to go on the mission without you three."


End file.
